


Work Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Work Wife

Natasha was his best friend.   
But she was also his Work Wife.   
They sometimes bickered like a married couple.   
But they loved each other a lot.   
Platonically of course.   
Though the rumour that they were sleeping together was old.  
They had an easy rapport.   
And if the few kisses they shared,  
For the sake of the mission,   
That made their bodies tingle.   
They never said anything.   
There feelings slowly developed.   
But they never made an attempt to change it.   
It was only after Loki that Natasha made a move.   
Coming so close to losing Clint,  
She didn't want toive in denial anymore.   
Surprisingly nothing changed.  
There were just more kisses and mind blowing sex.  
They were still them.  
With some romance.


End file.
